Blasto
'Rey Andino', known publicly as '''Blasto', is an independent villain operating in the Boston area. Personality Blasto is very anti-establishment and withdrawn from society, although he does not hate it. He even had aspirations of meeting a woman who appreciated his "art" (his creations), settling down and having children. He is quite laid-back; this may be due to smoking marijuana regularly.Blasto There’s a joke to be made about this tinker liking his ‘weed’. Blasto is the archetype of the tinker struggling to get off the ground; he doesn’t want to lead, but seems doomed to be at odds with the gangs that exist, given the lack of Latino gangs in Boston and his messy, easy nature. - Playtest Capes He is wary and skeptical of others, expecting traps at any moment from Accord, confident in his abilities and appreciates the work of other tinkers, such as Dragon. However, he had grown used to substandard equipment and was excited at the prospect of a real lab. He has no problem with dutifully executing those of his creations which are doomed to fail. Regardless he was still ambitious; his attempt to create The Morrigan, see below, was something that Bonesaw later admits that "she's not even crazy enough to do". Relationships Applesauce He was in an on-again/off-again relationship with Rotten Apple; his disappearance and death affected her deeply. Abilities and Powers Blasto is a "wet" tinker, specializing in creating life-forms, minions, using raw materials. Detailed below; this includes but is not limited to a lab assistant, a pseudo-endbringer and other, non-specified hybrids. He often working with plants, fungi, and animals to create weaponized hybrids, which he uses to wreak havoc upon his enemies.Blasto, Real Name Unknown Classification: Tinker 6 (sub: master 5, blaster 2, shifter 2, brute 2); plants. Disposition: Villain (B) Last Known Location: Boston (Allston area, east). - Excerpt from Interlude 19.xPlaytest Capes He can use tissue samples to create his minions even from things that don't contain DNA. Blasto has been operating for a long time and as such greatly expanded from his original tinker repertoire thanks to scanning other parahumans and researching into his power.Note: Blasto’s list has been extended considerably from its starting point as he gained experience and researched over the years. - Playtest Capes Additionally, he deliberately makes his creations sterile, as he was warned that self-replicating beings would constitute an S-Class threat which would mean a kill order for him.:Crime lord of East Allston since est. date of April 2009. No subordinates. No past history as a subordinate. Criminal history indicates cap of second degree murder, tendency to mass damage to property and persons. Produces uncontrolled lifeforms that are incapable of replication. Adversarial relationship with Accord (#13151), Spree (#14755) and Chain Man (#14114). :Note: High risk of Class-S classification. Should creations self-propagate, kill orders are pre-authorized. ... No big surprises on the possible kill order. He’d been made aware of it some time ago, and had grumbled, groaned and grudgingly avoided making any lifeforms that could breed in the years since. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.x Equipment History Background Rey Andino was gifted and/or fortunate enough to attend medical school. It created a rift between him and his family and friends. He was too 'uppity' to belong anywhere at home and too much of a welfare case to get acceptance from school peers or professors. Caught between the two, he saw both realities crumble. His father was sent to jail, his brother targeted, his sister at risk with no one to protect her, while the doctor he was interning for ignored him and effectively sabotaged him. He triggered.Blasto was one of the only kids in his town to go to med school. It created a rift between him and his family and his friends. He was too 'uppity' to belong anywhere at home and too much of a welfare case to get the acceptance of school peers or professor. Caught between the two, he saw both realities crumble, with his father jailed, brother targeted, and sister at risk with nobody to protect her, while the doctor he was supposed to intern for ignored him and effectively sabotaged him (though sabotage implies paying attention) He triggered while cut off from both paths. Broke away and just left both lives behind, throwing himself into his work. He's not so much a crime lord as a scientist of ill repute - he creates his work, studies it, and trades the research info gleaned for parahuman studies, in the hopes of figuring it all out. He's very independent and because he threw himself into his work, he's pretty driven and single-minded about it. - Comments for WildBow. After Blasto triggered, he completely dedicated himself to life as a Tinker, leaving everything else behind. Boston Games Blasto and his girlfriend, Rotten Apple, started growing their own 'green'-themed faction, Blastgerm, for the sake of increasing their influence during the power vacuum. They quickly made an enemy out of Accord by rudely declining his plans and being generally distasteful.Eclipse x.3 Blasto's HQ was the second target of Damsel of Distress. After installing some much needed ventilation in the building, she agreed to keep the pairs messy secret about Blastgerms true team numbers in exchange for a share of their assets.Eclipse x.4 Sometime later he released the Woad giant, which scared at least a half of the city, without doing much of anything.Eclipse x.6 It caused the other powers of Boston to dedicate resources to understanding and preparing for it.“-And they have thinkers. You worked the genetic material of people with powers into your giant, to give it the strength to stand despite its own weight. It’s tougher than it would appear.” - Excerpt from Eclipse x.7 Blasto explained that it served mostly as a symbol of his claim on South Boston.The territory is on lock. South Boston is ours, with some office space given to some other villains. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.7 It was destroyed by Damsel of Distress on her way out of Boston.Eclipse x.7 Story Start Blasto was the crime lord of East Allston since April 2009. He had committed second-degree murder and was noted for mass property damage during his crimes. He was enemies with Accord,“Before you do, let me make you an alternate offer. You do mercenary work?” “We do.” “I’d like to hire you for a task.” “What task?” “I’d like certain items stolen from a rival. I can describe them to you and show you photographs. Do this for me, and we’ll waive the fee for entering my territory. Also, I’ll concede to have my share cut down to a mere ten percent.” “Which rival?” “Blasto. A tinker. Not quite the destructive personality his name implies.” “I read up on him. Blasto from the latin prefix, meaning bud, germination or seed. Tinker botanist, grows walking, sentient plants in giant glass tubes.” Accord gave Trickster an approving nod. “Yes. Tinkers are… bothersome. Tinkers who work wet are especially bothersome. They build, they learn from past research and past projects, each thing is created more elegantly or faster with the tools they’ve designed and amassed over time. A tinker designs a better welding torch, to use an analogy, and that allows him or her to build a better power drill. And so the cycle continues. Steal Blasto’s tools for my trophy case, it will set him back weeks or months. I’ll give you a further bonus if you destroy any other projects of his, as well as any computers or blueprints.” “Dangerous, to attack a tinker in his lair.” “Ah, you want more than just the waiving of your hospitality fee?” Trickster was careful to be diplomatic. “No offense intended. If Blasto was that easy to handle, I’m sure you would have dealt with him already.” "Agreed - Excerpt from Migration 17.8 Spree and Chain Man.Interlude 19.x Post-Slaughterhouse Nine After Blasto's lab was destroyed, ostensibly by remnants of the Empire Eighty-Eight, Accord proposed a peace. In exchange for a cessation of hostilities and part of Blasto's territory, Accord provided an equipped laboratory with various samples of highly classified material. However, several hours into the creation of his latest project, disaster struck. Bonesaw and Damsel of Distress showed up, trying to weaponize the tinker's works, in order to move armageddon along. Defiant then tried to kill Bonesaw and did kill Damsel. Bonesaw then took control of Blasto's body, gathered all the various DNA samples from past members of the Slaughterhouse Nine, and left, still in control of his body. He was used as part of the nines assault on Toybox and helped operate their technology.Interlude 20.x The Timeskip He finally died under torture in the Slaughterhouse 9's private world.Interlude 25 Trivia *Blasto, as stated in the story, comes from the prefix 'Blasto-' relating to plants it usually means bud, germination or seed. However, it can also be seen in Blastocyst, a mammalian blastula in which some differentiation of cells has occurred. Gallery fx6wi72jlziz.jpg|Illustration by CLOVERemixs|link=https://www.reddit.com/user/CLOVERemixs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tinker Category:Villains Category:Cloning Category:Point of View Character Category:Deceased Category:Wet Tinker Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters